


A Rebellion of Caring

by brown_eyes, gala_apples



Series: All Inclusive [4]
Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brown_eyes/pseuds/brown_eyes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe doesn't fight out in the zones, but he does his best to liberate the people within Battery City and make them ready to run for freedom.</p><p>A podfic of gala_apples' work of the same name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rebellion of Caring

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the original text here: http://gala-apples.livejournal.com/270131.html
> 
> I think I should probably warn for dubious consent on this one. Gabe has sex with Alex while he is pretty vulnerable.

You can find the podfic here: http://www.mediafire.com/?k3c39aazutkkbhh

The length is: 11:33.


End file.
